This study is an amendment to SPID 3250. It will evaluate alterations in platelet reactivity and sympathetic tone in patients with major depression, and then re-evaluate these patients after 6 weeks of treatment with the anti-depressant, paroxetine. An additional 10 subjects who fulfill the DSM-IIIR criteria for major depression will also be studied.